The Drugs
by Boys-R-US
Summary: American scientists have created a drug that gives men the ability to concieve and give birth to children. Takes place in the future, when all the Ukes have kids;
1. Prologue

Prologue

United States medical scientists have created the world's first and only birth pill for men. Homosexual couples can now conceive their own child genetically without the help of surrogates. They were sold round the world to homosexual couples of all races and types. In Japan they were only marketed as experimental drugs until the gay marriage law was passed. This is where our story begins.

Young pediatrician, Kusama Nowaki, had asked his lover to marry him as soon as the gay marriage law was passed in Japan. Of course, his lover, Kamijou Hiroki, was shocked, but he accepted. Now, these amazing new American drugs could give a man the ability to have a baby! Nowaki was hoping Hiroki would be as excited as he was about finally having a family. Little did he know that their first son would be the first child born to two men.

Takahashi Misaki was in a relationship with another man. A famous man, if it counts. Misaki had been waiting for his marriage proposal from this man, Usami Akihiko, when the American drugs made it to Japan. He decided he would try them… They were still experimental and no children had been conceived yet. What could the harm be? But an argument arises between Akihiko and himself that tears their relationship apart after they'd lived together for nearly five years. Out on his own, Misaki discovers the horrible truths that are growing inside of him.

Miyagi Yoh despised surprises along with many things that would give him a heart attack and send him to an early grave. He was a quiet man who loved his books. So, when his very young, male lover, Takatsuki Shinobu, came barging into his apartment demanding that Yoh marry him because he was now pregnant, the nearly forty-year-old had fainted. A short trip to the hospital revealed the truth, and their relationship to everyone. Shinobu was overly-happy, for now he had a way to keep Yoh with him forever. It had been his plan even before the American drugs had been invented.


	2. Usami Family

The Usami Family

Why did he decide to give the kids their father's name? He didn't really know… It just felt right at the time. At five years of age, the triplets were beginning to ask questions about their missing father. Misaki had told the triplets that their father was a famous author and he had needed time on his own for awhile. The boys were beginning to get suspicious. They wondered when daddy was going to come to live with them again. Misaki's daughter had already figured out that their parents weren't actually in a relationship, but she kept that to herself.

Being the only parent of three left Misaki exhausted most days. He had a part time job as an intern at a publishing house, and he worked at a coffee shop most weekdays while the kids went to preschool. The help he needed came from his neighbors, two apartment doors down the hall, the Kusamas. Kusama Nowaki and his husband, Hiroki, were Misaki's saviors when it came to jostling two jobs and three kids entering the stages of rebellion (but that was mostly the boys). Nowaki and Hiroki had two children of their own, Yuuji, the first child born to two male parents, was a year older than Misaki's triplets. Ayame, the Kusamas' daughter, was about half a year younger than the triplets.

The oldest of the triplets was the very intelligent little girl, Maria. She looked very much like her mother, except for her nearly violet-blue eyes that had been inherited from her father. The boys, Ishida and Kyouhei, in that order, had their father's platinum blonde hair and their mother's deep green, round eyes. All three were very smart for their young age, and had extremely different personalities that, in some small way, resembled their father's behavior.

Kyouhei, the youngest, was an attention child. If someone wasn't talking to him or watching him he would find some way to get into trouble so that he would have his mother's, or preschool teacher's, attention. Wherever he went, a white teddy bear was in his arms. The bear's name was Aki-chan, and it never left the boy's fingers. Kyouhei had become obsessed with the Kusamas' son, Yuuji. He often told Yuuji that they would be married one day, just like Yuuji's parents were. Yuuji, who was a little on the slow side, never understood the younger, but smarter, boy, but he had agreed anyway. As he grows his sweet innocent personality will change into the cunning little brat he'll turn out to be.

Ishida was professional right from the start. The fact that he was embarrassed by everything his little brother did was proof. But Kyouhei cried when Ishida had tried to take his precious teddy bear and, they hadn't fought since. Still, Ishida looked on at his brother in shame. His mother had told him he was the son of a famous and very intelligent man. He decided he would also be a very intelligent man. Ishida loved science. He loved the long documentaries with the bright beautiful pictures, even though he didn't understand what they were about. He especially loved it when his mother found the time to tell him stories about the large Usami Group and his grandfather. He would own Usami group one day; it was his life's goal.

Maria was not vain, even though she was very pretty. She was kind and caring, and did not care much for flashy looks, as long as the bows in her hair were straight. Maria enjoyed being with her brothers and mother, though she longed for a father to spoil her. And though her mother tried to make extra time for her especially because she was the only girl, Maria knew that she would never really get any time to worry only about herself. She didn't mind taking care of Kyouhei when the bullies at school were mean to him. She didn't mind motivating Ishida when others called him a nerd. She didn't mind that her mother was usually so exhausted at nights that he didn't have time to do anything but sleep. That's how it had been from the moment they had been old enough for daycare. Maria enjoyed helping her mother, just to make Misaki's life a little easier. She only wished there was someone else who could comfort her mother a little bit better.

Misaki did the best he could. When the triplets were first born, he had relied heavily on his brother and sister, living in the small house until all three could walk. But then, he had decided he would stand on his own two feet, like his precious babies, and find another place to live. Yes, he had to pay for the preschool, food, clothing, and apartment on his own with his two jobs, but he wouldn't have had it any other way. His brother already had Mahiro, who was already eleven and little Kazusa, who was eight. Takahiro didn't need to worry about Misaki and his three young children too. Everything had seemed hopeless at first, but then Misaki had run into Kusama Nowaki, who was more than willing to help with the triplets. They were always asking to take the kids for a few hours so that Misaki could rest. Hiroki only worked as a professor a few days a week and Nowaki had switched from day to night shifts every week. They were kind people, and Misaki owed them a lot. But he knew they would never accept a repayment. Had Misaki known Akihiko and Hiroki were old friends, he would've been a little more cautious about his origins.

The days usually started with a sobbing noise coming from the boy's room. Kyouhei had been plagued with horrible nightmares since he had turned four. The doctor said that it was just a phase and he would get over it, but Misaki was wishing he had gotten over it a long time ago. Both of the twins suffered from respiratory problems. They both had asthma and were prone to infections within their lungs. Maria had been born with heart problems and the doctors had expected to die early. They said it was a miracle that she had lived to the age of five. All had been side effects off the drugs that Misaki had taken. Between the doctor bills, the kids, and the rent, life was hard, but Misaki wouldn't have it any other way.


	3. Kusama Family

The Kusama Family

Kusama Nowaki loved children. He was a pediatrician, doing his best to keep children healthy and happy. He made regular donations to the orphanage where he'd grown up. And he made sure he had extra time to spend with his own two children, Yuuji and Ayame. The American drugs had given himself and his lover a way to conceive children alone. Yuuji had been the first child in the entire world born to male parents. Nowaki was, as usual over-excited, but his lover, Hiroki, had sworn to never have another child because it was "Friggin' painful!" About a year afterward, much to Hiroki's dismay, their daughter, Ayame, was born. Again, Hiroki swore that there would be no more children in the house, I mean, apartment. But that was before Nowaki wanted to adopt.

Yuuji was six years old, and very proud of it. Sure, he was slow and in the same class as his younger sister, because he might've been held back a year, but he was still the oldest and tallest boy in his class, so not of that mattered. Besides, Usami Kyouhei was in his class. And though, Kyouhei was an odd boy who said strange things, but Yuuji liked him and his very smart brother. Ishida was Yuuji's best friend and didn't care that he was… not as smart as the others.

Yuuji's eyes were deep red-brown and his complexion was dark, traits he shared with his mother. His hair was black and he was enormous for his age, like his father had been. The Kusamas had known something was wrong with their son from the moment they had brought him home. Yuuji was always staring off into space and he didn't seem to know where he was. Even as a six-year-old in their small apartment, he would run into objects, like the sofa, or table because he didn't know they had been in that same spot from the moment he had entered the house as a pink skinned baby. But he was happy, and that made his parents happy. Yuuji didn't really understand what being unhappy meant. He always saw a brighter positive side to everything.

Ayame was a picky little girl. Her hair must always lay flat against her back, because ponytails made her look funny. She must only wear dresses on rare formal occasions, because that is when she wants to look her best for her grandparents. And her brother was not allowed to talk to her at school, because he would was associated with Usami Kyouhei who Ayame-chan absolutely hated. Everyone must call her Ayame-chan except for Usami Kyouhei, because she hated him. Her hobbies included reading, scolding her older brother, and caring for little lost and abandoned animals.

Ayame's eyes were deep blue, like her father's. Her complexion was dark and her hair was thick and brunette in color, as was her mother's. Like her mother, she had a short temper, but her compassion rivaled her father's. Ayame was smart, and she would have the at the top of her class if it weren't for the Usami boys, Ishida and Kyouhei. She didn't care that the Usami girl, Maria, was smarter than her, because they had been friends since as long as she could remember. And Ishida didn't bother her too much, because he was so modest. But Kyouhei flaunted how smart he was by manipulating her older brother and rubbing it in her face. She would make that boy pay for everything he'd done to her…one day.

Being the kind man that he was, when Nowaki spotted a young boy struggling with three moving boxes, he couldn't resist the chance to help him. The boy was grateful and those large green eyes told Nowaki everything. Nowaki couldn't help it. He asked the boy what had happened. Almost immediately afterward, the young man burst into tears. The boy's name was Misaki, and he began pouring out his heart to this tall stranger in the middle of an apartment hallway. But Nowaki listened to every detail, and helped the boy move in. Their friendship continued to grow from there.

Hiroki had been friends with Usami Akihiko for, unfortunately, a very, very long time. He had known about Misaki long before Nowaki did. He also knew that without Misaki, Akihiko was a wreck. The author had been searching for his lost lover for almost four years. Hiroki knew where Misaki was, and had already told Akihiko he knew where the boy was living. But Hiroki refused to give his best friend the address. Why? Simply because Misaki was not ready to confront Akihiko just yet. So, Hiroki had two dirty secrets. Akihiko knew that Hiroki lived near Misaki and Misaki had no idea that Hiroki and Akihiko were childhood friends. The worst part was hiding these facts from his own husband.


	4. Miyagi Family

The Miyagi Family

Takatsuki Shinobu had wanted a way to tether himself to Miyagi Yoh so that they could never be separated. That is why he proposed to the man when the gay marriage law was approved in Japan. Miyagi was stunned, but accepted. Later, without Miyagi knowing, Shinobu participated in the drug trails for the new American birth drugs. When Miyagi learned that Shinobu was pregnant, he had to be rushed to the nearest hospital. After recovering from his slight fall, Miyagi told Shinobu that he had been so happy that his heart had gone crazy (which was only partly true). And though Shinobu's family despised Miyagi, Shinobu vowed that he would never be torn from the man's side.

Miyagi Yoh wasn't afraid to admit he was an old, book loving geezer. No, he wasn't too worried about what other people thought of him. In fact, the only things that really worried him were his brat of a lover and his daughter. First, the brat, Takatsuki Shinobu. Not only was the boy cute, he found away to make Miyagi's life difficult everyday. Shinobu would always get what he wanted. Always. There were no exceptions to Shinobu's rules (that applied to everyone but Shinobu himself). Miyagi could deal with marrying the brat.

If there was only one thing on planet earth that Miyagi hated, it would be surprises. Surprises quickened the heart's beating, and often left one in a state of shock. Miyagi was not going to die by heart attack. His only rule for Shinobu was that the boy must not surprise him. Ever. Of course, the day Shinobu found out he was pregnant, that rule was instantly forgotten. He literally stormed into their apartment, with a devilish grin on his face, and proudly announced that he was going to give birth to Miyagi's child. To prove it, Shinobu shoved an ultra-sound picture into the already stunned old man's face. Miyagi fainted and was immediately rushed to the nearest hospital. The shock was forgiven, and later the couple received a beautiful baby girl. They named her Noriko.

Noriko shared her sleek, black hair with her father. Noriko's face resembled her father's as well. Her big, round, blue-gray eyes were from her mother. She was bright and almost always happy. She loved animals, and meeting other people. She loved to laugh, and sing, and dance. She also loved the way her father tried to spoil her, like the fathers of her friends spoiled their children. Noriko also loved the way her mother could scold the old man and get away with it.

Shinobu wanted to have more children, but after he declared that Miyagi was going give him a large, happy family and the man nearly had a heart attack, Shinobu decided he should wait until Noriko was a little bit older. Their family was perfect, according to Shinobu's standards, right now anyway. In the future, Shinobu would be guaranteed the second child he desired. But, for now, he was content.

Miyagi, on the other hand, had found his first gray hairs. He spent hours sulking in the mirror before breakfast. Shinobu would not stand for someone who was going to be more worried about his slightly graying hair than his daughter. So, being the seductive brat he was, Shinobu took Miyagi aside one night and told him just how sexy that silverish-gray was. Miyagi was no longer worried about his hair from that moment on. All that concerned him was the fact that his daughter was beginning to act like her mother. Miyagi could handle one brat… he didn't need to deal with another.


	5. A Father Firgure Part 1

A Father Figure

Misaki jolted upright in his bed. The sound of screaming from the triplets' room had roused him once again. Sighing, he made his way to the second bedroom. "Kyou-chan," he whispered as he opened the door, "Did you have a nightmare?" His answer was more screaming. Kyouhei was still asleep.

Misaki walked to the boy's bedside and shook him gently by the shoulder. "Kyou-chan, wake up." The boy screamed again and his eyes shot open.

"Mommy!" he hollered, his nimble fingers grasping Misaki's pajama shirt. Misaki sighed again and crawled into the boy's bed.

"Don't worry, Kyou-chan," Misaki sighed, "I'm here now." He held the trembling boy in his arms until they were both in a deep sleep.

Misaki's alarm clock happened to be someone poking his cheek. When his eyes opened, he found all three of his children sitting on top of him. Two pairs of large green eyes, and one pair of violet-blue eyes, staring back at him. "Are you late for work yet?" Ishida asked.

Misaki inhaled slowly and asked that all three of the children kindly remove themselves from his chest. He made breakfast as quickly as he could, showered, and helped tie shoelaces. Everyone was hurried out of the house and pushed down the hallway toward the stairs. Misaki knocked on the door to the Kusama residence with an unforgiving sense of lateness. As soon as the door was opened, Misaki shoved his children inside. "I'm late! So sorry! Thank you for everything!" Misaki called, rushing down the stairs.

Hiroki stared down at the three children that greatly resembled his childhood friend. "Are you ready to leave as soon as we are?" he asked.

"Mom was so rushed that he forgot to get our book bags." Ishida stated.

"And the door's locked!" Kyouhei added.

Hiroki sighed and began searching for his spare key to Misaki's apartment. This was the routine every morning. On occasion, Misaki would be on time to work, but that was only on the rare nights Kyouhei didn't suffer from his nightmare disorder. Hiroki didn't always take the children to school in the morning. Sometimes Nowaki would be home to take all five children, their two and the Usami triplets, into school.

The triplets began their daily inspection of the Kusama household as soon as Hiroki had retrieved their backpacks. Kyouhei sought out Yuuji, who was usually in his bedroom changing into his clothes for the day. And, as usual, Ishida came into the surprised, older boy's room to pull his brother off of Yuuji. Ayame and Maria spent their time before school talking about various things that didn't include their brothers. Soon, everyone was herded out the door.

School was a horrible place, according to Kyouhei. No one paid any attention to him, except for the perverted music teacher. He often got himself in trouble just so the other children would look at him. And when that didn't work, he followed Yuuji and Ishida, pretending to be interested in what they were doing. The girls had much better days at school. Maria had a wide range of friends, that included Ayame. They always found ways to entertain themselves. During class, Yuuji's desk just happened to be next to Kyouhei's.

Ayame fought with Kyouhei during the class period, because he would pass notes to Yuuji and whatever was on the notes made the dense, older boy stutter and make of fool of himself in front of the class. Kyouhei enjoyed teasing Yuuji and picking fights with Ayame; it got him the attention he craved.

Misaki's day started at the publishing company. He ran around doing errands for more experienced editors. He was part of the manga department, and often edited work done by artists. It was perfect because he wouldn't have to face Usami Akihiko, though he could sometimes sense that the man was in the building. Still, he visited with Aikawa-san, and sometimes with Isaka-san… very rarely with Isaka-san. Misaki didn't want Isaka to tell Akihiko that they worked in the same building.

Afternoons were spent at a small café near the apartment where Misaki lived. He would be able to walk home and hopefully meet his children as they were getting back from school. It was a convenient job. The café was close to the subway station and his little home. He could never be late for this job.

Smiling, Misaki set his regular's tea on the table. "Thank you for always coming, Sawako-san," he said.

The elderly woman smiled at him. "I just love the tea, Misaki-kun," she replied. Her smile faded, "Tell me, Misaki-kun, is it true you are raising three children on your own?" she asked.

"Ah, yes, it's true," Misaki said, his voice shaking a bit, "But, I can definitely handle everything on my own."

The woman smiled and watched the boy walk away from her table to serve his other customers. She glanced out of the window at the city beyond. "I hope you can." She whispered.

Akihiko stared at the blank screen in front of him. When was his next deadline? Ah, who cared anymore? The words would come to him soon enough. He left his desk and decided he might as well take a walk. Maybe the city could spark inspiration, but he doubted it. Before he knew what was going on he had walked to the university where Hiroki worked.

He spotted Hiroki herding five children down the sidewalk. Smirking he sauntered over to the man and gave his welcome without warning. "You need to tell that boy of yours to slow down." Akihiko stated.

Hiroki recognized that voice immediately. He turned swiftly and glared at the approaching author. "I'll have you know that not all of these children are mine! Three of them are – !" Hiroki stopped himself, but recovered quickly, "Are – someone else's…"

"Someone else's?" Akihiko repeated, "You start a baby sitting service?"

"I'll have you know that this particular someone, has very little time on… _her_ hands so _she _asked me to take her kids to and from school." Hiroki retorted.

Kyouhei hadn't really been paying attention to the adults until he noticed that Hiroki had called his mother a girl. His mother was not a girl! Ishida had noticed that as well. But he was more interested in the stranger that looked oddly like himself.

"Who are you?" Ishida demanded.

"Yeah! Who are you?" Kyouhei added, pointing his little index finger at the man who looked like he needed a shave.

"Mouthy, aren't they? Twins?" Akihiko asked, completely ignoring the two boys.

"Sure, whatever," Hiroki replied, "Look, Akihiko, we have to be home on time so goodbye." Hiroki pushed the children a bit, silently telling them to start walking.

As they headed down the street, Ishida and Kyouhei decided add their last words to the bundle Hiroki had left.

"Yeah, we have to be home on time!" Ishida called to the stranger.

"So, Goodbye!" Kyouhei added.

Akihiko shrugged and continued his walk in the opposite direction; away from Hiroki and those little monsters he called kids. He wound up back at his penthouse a bit later. He lay down on his sofa, using is giant teddy bear as a pillow and tried to think. Why had those little brats looked so familiar to him? They had looked so much like his… Misaki.

Ooh, I'm so excited! What'll happen next? ... I don't know! .! Jk! Teehee!


	6. A Father Figure Part 2

Sorry, it's kinda been slow. The Holiday weekend was just full of soda crashes, and fireworks, and exploding cupcakes(don't ask), so this took a while...

A Father Figure Continued

Misaki enjoyed coming home to his children more than anything else in life. Usually he would get home before they got back from school, but today he had been running a bit late. His reason, he had been grocery shopping. The market was a short walk from his part time job at the café, so he didn't mind being slightly late home. Of course, his children weren't happy that he had been late. As soon as Misaki walked in the door, he was attacked with an onslaught of, "Where were you?" and "I'm hungry!" and "We were worried!" After all apologies were accepted, Misaki started cooking.

Sighing, he glanced over his shoulder at the three children playing near the small sofa. Maria had finally talked her brothers into playing "house." The game didn't last long, for everything the boys played became some sort of battle. Soon they were throwing items across the room at each other from the safety of their crudely built forts. Maria had given up and was now watching her favorite shows on the television. It was the only time she ever had to herself.

When dinner was over, and each child was bathed and in bed, Misaki sat in his room watching clouds scoot their way across the sky. At night, he would think about Akihiko and what his life would've been like if he had stayed. Did the man have the right to know he had children? Probably…But how would Misaki tell him without coming into to contact with him? His thoughts often haunted his dreams, until screams from the kids' room woke him.

The next morning, Misaki was late again. He dropped the kids off at the Kusamas' and rushed down the stairs. If he didn't catch the train, he'd be a whole hour late. Today, he had been lucky. He caught the train just as it was departing. At last, Misaki could relax a bit. He stood near the doors, breathing heavily because of his wild run, and waited silently for his stop.

The publishing company building was a short walk from the subway station, but Misaki enjoyed the walk every morning. He walked through those glistening double doors, and headed for the elevator. As soon as he walked into the lobby, he regretted the decision to come to work that day. Standing by the elevator, waiting for it to reach the lobby floor, was none other than the great Usami Akihiko. Misaki ducked behind one of the flowering plants that sat conveniently next to the entrance doors. He heard the elevator's ring as it reached ground level. He heard the swish of the doors. Without thinking, he stood just as the doors were closing. But Misaki was sure that he had been spotted.

Akihiko had been feeling worse than usual that morning and it wasn't because he had to actually go into work. Something had sparked the memory of Misaki he had locked away so long ago. His ride to Marukawa was long; he hadn't gotten much sleep thanks to those memories. He waited silently for the elevator, along with his crazy editor and the director. Just for a moment, he thought he spotted someone watching out of the corner of his eye. His mind dismissed the thought as the elevator reached the lobby. Just as the elevator doors were swinging closed, Akihiko caught movement near the entrance. Those precious green eyes were staring back at him with a sense of sadness and anger in them. "Misaki!" Akihiko reached for the elevator doors, trying to stop them from closing, but he was a few seconds short.

Misaki didn't give any second thought before he ran back to the subway station. He would call in sick as soon as he got home.

* * *

Hiroki was bored. Not the kind of bored where one has nothing to do, even when one has books laid out in front of him. No, it was the kind of boredom that basically gave one's head a numb feeling and no thoughts entered the mind. His class didn't start for another hour. Why was here so early? Because he had to take not only his children, but those Usami brats, to school. So here he was, waiting for Miyagi to finish his class.

Suddenly, an annoying musical tune flowed into Hiroki's circle of boredom. He reached into his vibrating pocket and answered his cell phone without bothering to check the number. "This is Kamijou."

Hiroki had hardly gotten the words out of his mouth before a cold voice shouted his demands. "Hiroki, tell me where Misaki is!" Akihiko demanded.

"Sorry, you've got the wrong number," Hiroki replied. Of course, his response had taken thought, but Hiroki was never one to be faltered for long.

"I mean it, Hiroki," Akihiko retorted, "I'll follow you around if I have to."

Hiroki sighed. This was going no where. "Look, when the kid wants to see you again, he'll come and find you. Be patient. Haven't you thought about what this has done to him?" Hiroki was ranting now; he wouldn't be stopped. "Besides, he's got to worry about _those three brats_ you left behind, right? So what makes you think he has time for you?"

Akihiko nearly chocked on his own tongue. "I… have children?"

* * *

Kyouhei sat in his desk and watched the other children around him play with their toys. His little white teddy-bear sat in front of him. He glared at the bear and then at his siblings. How could they just play after hearing the news? Their teacher has announced that the children were going to bring their fathers into school with them for a special day of show-and-tell. Kyouhei had no father, unless you counted his mother as both parents. Didn't his older brother and sister realize that?

Of course, it had struck a cord in the other Usami children. But life went on, Ishida told himself. They would just bring their mother instead. What was so bad about substituting? Ishida knew Kyouhei was just overreacting. He would get over it soon enough it.

Kyouhei grabbed his teddy bear off of his desk. "Everyone's so dumb, Aki-chan," he told the bear, "How can they just act like nothing's wrong?"

"Who are you talking to?" another child asked. Kyouhei glanced up ready to pick a fight with whoever had just dared to interrupt his brooding. But it was just Yuuji.

"How come everyone else gets a father and I don't?" He whispered quietly. Yuuji pulled his own desk closer to Kyouhei's and began listening. Sure, Yuuji hadn't inherited those smarts that both his parents had, but he had inherited his father's listening skills.

"It's unfair… that everyone else has two parents and I only have one," Kyouhei continued. He gazed over a Yuuji who was staring intently back at him. "That's what me and Aki-chan were talking about."

Yuuji was silent for a moment. "Aki-chan?" he asked. Kyouhei smiled and held up his teddy bear for the older boy to see. They both laughed and continued their talk.

* * *

Misaki laid his head back against the sofa's armrest. He was exhausted from his run to from the subway station to his little apartment. He definitely had been seen. What was the use of hiding anymore? Well, Misaki was sure he was safe now. Back in his own apartment. He shifted slightly, and pressed himself deeper into the sofa cushions. Sleep was about to find him, when a sharp rapping noise bounced off of his door.


	7. Finding Salvation

Finding Salvation

Misaki grasped the door handle and slowly opened the door. He didn't bother to glance through the peephole. Why on earth would it be someone he didn't want to see? As soon as the door was opened, Misaki felt strong arms capture his body in a tight embrace. Instantly, Misaki knew who he had just let into his house.

"Should I make some tea?"

Misaki's guest sat on the small sofa, fiddling with his coat. He watched Misaki set a small glass of tea onto the coffee table in front of him. "Akihiko-san, I was wondering when you would find me." Misaki said as he pulled a chair in front of the television to sit in front of the man.

"I'm no longer Usagi?" Akihiko asked, curling his long fingers around the tea cup.

Misaki stiffened. "Not to me." He replied. His eyes stared down at his own trembling fingers that were tightly clutching his tea cup. The silence brought the sense if heavy tension between the two for long lost reasons of hatred and betrayal.

* * *

Hiroki was nervous. Misaki would know he messed up; he'd figure it out. He'd already told Nowaki, and no doubt the man would tell Misaki. Hiroki was positive that Akihiko was already at the boy's apartment. So, here he was with five children in front of the elementary school. How was he supposed to tell children that they couldn't go home because their father was there? No, he'd have to make up some lie.

"Ah, would you kids like to get some ice cream?" he asked. The kids looked at up him for a moment before they broke out in a wild cheer. Hiroki pinched the bridge of his nose. What had he done?

Hiroki pushed the children toward the crosswalk at the end of the street and told them to shut their annoying traps. All he received was back talk. Rolling his eyes he pushed the children along. They soon reached the small café that Misaki worked at, where they also happened to serve ice cream, but of course Misaki was not there. Soon, the triplets were asking questions. Their mother was supposed to be working.

"Misaki-kun took the day off to surprise you…" Hiroki lied again. The triplets seemed to accept that one easily.

"What's the surprise?" Kyouhei asked, his green eyes narrowing as if he refused to believe the adult.

"If he tells us, it won't be a surprise!" Ishida retorted, answering the question for Hiroki.

"I don't think that's possible." Misaki whispered, "It's too late." Akihiko was still in front of him on the sofa. He was watching Misaki intently now, though the boy still refused to meet his eyes. Misaki feared that if he looked at the man, he would begin to cry. And if he cried, he would be totally vulnerable to Akihiko's apologies.

* * *

"One chance, Misaki," Akihiko pleaded, "Don't they deserve a father?" Misaki jumped. He shot up out of his chair.

"I think you should leave." He stated firmly. Akihiko stood, nodded and headed for the door. Misaki clutched the hem of his shirt and watched the man's back as he moved.

As Akihiko grasped he felt the small arms of a desperate boy cling to him. He turned swiftly and caught Misaki in his own arms. Akihiko lifted the boy's chin and pressed their lips together. When they broke apart, Akihiko wiped the tears from Misaki's eyes and held close. "Never," he whispered, "Never again will I let you go." Misaki knew there was no point in crying anymore, but the tears came pouring out of his eyes, sliding down his flushed cheeks.

* * *

When the triplets burst through the door to their apartment, they found a strange man sitting with their mother on the sofa. At first, they confronted the man and treated him like an enemy. But as their mother explained that this man was going to be their father, their resistance to accept him into their lives faded. Kyouhei was easier to persuade than the other two. He immediately found joy in the fact that he now had a father. He climbed up into the man's lap and scanned him over.

"Are you really going to be our daddy?" he asked. Akihiko nodded and placed his hand on the boy's head.

Maria climbed up onto the sofa next to them. She wouldn't be as accepting as Kyouhei, but she was willing to have a father. Ishida, however, would not be so kind. He folded his arms across his chest and glared at the man.

That night, as Misaki was tucking the children into their beds, Ishida confronted him. "Mommy, is that guy really our father?" he asked.

Misaki smiled and kissed his forehead. "Yes," he replied, "And I know it will take time for you, especially you, to accept that." Misaki paused, "But we've talked, and resolved the mistakes we made. We're all going to have to make this work, Ishida, and I need to know that you're with us."

Ishida thought for a moment. "Well, I don't like him," he mumbled, "But I'll try to make it work… for you."

Misaki kissed the boy again. "Thank you, sweetie." He let Ishida settle into his bed, and then he turned out the light and left the room. Misaki joined Akihiko on the couch and feel asleep against the man's shoulder. An hour later, they were woken by Kyouhei's screaming.


	8. Age 7 Life as it Is

Age 7 - Life as it Is

The Usami had been reunited. Akihiko had moved the family from their tiny apartment to a larger penthouse closer to the elementary school. Each of the children had their own bedroom and gained everything they could ever want. Kyouhei still had his nightmares, and rarely slept in his own bed. But life was good. Akihiko treated Misaki as though he still needed to be forgiven, and he spoiled the children with expensive gifts, which usually got him in trouble with Misaki. Misaki No longer held a job with the small café, Akihiko insisted that he quit, but he kept his job with Marukawa publishing. Of course, Misaki didn't work as often as he used to, but he decided to work from home as a cooking teacher.

That was how he met Shinobu. Takatsuki Shinobu hadn't really been looking forward to cooking lessons, but Miyagi had persisted, because he was tired of the continuous food-streaks the boy went on. Noriko didn't really want to eat the same things over and over again either. When Shinobu showed up at the Usami door, he had brought his daughter with him, because Miyagi had to work and Shinobu wouldn't pay for a babysitter. Misaki said having Noriko there would be no problem, because he had kids of his own.

Noriko bonded with Maria very quickly. And she was interested in Kyouhei, who had to be removed from his father's study several times. Kyouhei often bothered his father while the man was working to the point where Akihiko would kick him out of the room and lock the door behind him. Noriko had never met people like the ones in this house.

Misaki and Shinobu, despite the differences in their characters, became fast friends. Shinobu no longer felt any shame in taking cooking classes. They made jokes about their lovers, and rejoiced in what little the men could do for themselves. Usually, when Misaki made friends, Akihiko was not happy, but Shinobu's witty banter and clever insults amused him, therefore, he was welcome around Misaki.

Akihiko didn't really like Hiroki's tall boy, whatever his name was. It wasn't that he thought the man was too friendly around his Misaki, or because he had taken Hiroki, a close childhood friend. No, Akihiko just got a strange feeling from the happiness that emanated from the man. That tall boy's son… Yuu-something, also gave him a strange feeling. But that was because Kyouhei had taken a liking to the boy. Being the father he was, his children's boyfriends would be forever tormented in the future.

That day, Shinobu hadn't showed up for his lessons. He had called earlier saying that he had something more important to do. Nowaki had also stopped by and offered to take the triplets for the day. Misaki and Akihiko were alone for the first time in what seemed like centuries. As soon as the children were gone, Akihiko dragged Misaki from the house to the streets of the city, on an extravagant date that lasted until the sun was beginning to sink in the western sky. Akihiko brought Misaki to a local park where the trees were beginning to show the colors of fall.

"I wonder where everyone is," Misaki said as they entered the park, "This place is usually full of people."

Akihiko stopped him under one the larger trees. "I wanted to do this properly," he said as he knelt down on one knee. "Misaki… will you marry me?"

Misaki's eyes widened. "Are you nuts?" he demanded. Akihiko could hardly believe his ears, until Misaki flew into his arms. "Of course, I will!" They hugged each other tightly for a moment.

Akihiko took Misaki's hand and led him to the center of the park. Misaki's brother and his family, their friends, the Kusamas and the Miyagis, were all gathered around an altar at the center of the park. The sight brought tears to Misaki's eyes. "I love you," Akihiko whispered into Misaki's ears.

Later that evening, Misaki lay in Akihiko's bed, admiring the small diamond on his silver banded ring. He smiled when he heard the door open. Since the kids were at the Misaki's brother's house, they would be alone for the entire night.

Akihiko pounced upon Misaki, pressing him into the mattress. "I love you," he whispered. He pressed his lips to Misaki's. Their tongues intertwined and fought in their passionate battle. Akihiko stripped Misaki of his clothing, and fingered the boy's body. Misaki moaned and arched into the man's touch. They hadn't had any time to themselves lately. Kyouhei's nightmare kept them from being naughty at night, and their days were just too busy. On the rare chance that Kyouhei didn't have a nightmare, one of them would be too exhausted to do anything. But Akihiko had pampered Misaki that day, and the wait had paid off.

Akihiko's lips traveled from Misaki's neck to his chest. His tongue curled around the boy's pert nipple. Misaki couldn't help himself. He bit down on his own knuckles trying to suppress his moan. Akihiko grasped Misaki's elbow and pulled. "Don't do that," he ordered, "Let me hear you." He kissed the head of Misaki's erection, making the boy cry out.

"U-Usagi-san!" he groaned, "No more teasing! Please!" Akihiko smirked and devoured the boy's length. Misaki's body shook with tremors of dry orgasms. Akihiko moved again, and probed Misaki's entrance with his fingers.

"Ah!" Misaki buried his head deep within the mattress. "Hurry!" Akihiko didn't need the encouragement. He positioned himself at Misaki's back door and pushed in deep.

"You're just as tight as I remember." He whispered. Misaki twisted and pulled up the bedspread, trying to cover his beet red face.

"Don't say strange things!" he moaned, "You pervert!" As his response, Akihiko thrusted into the boy. He rammed in and out, gaining speed and depth which each thrust. Misaki writhed under him, trying to contain himself. Misaki's orgasm was approaching quickly.

"Usagi-san! I – !" Misaki couldn't hold it any longer. He gave a final cry and came as Akihiko buried himself into the boy once again. As orgasm hit him, Misaki's muscles tightened around the aroused organ inside of him. Akihiko pushed in deeper, until he could go no further, and released his seed into Misaki. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Being a newlywed wasn't anything special for Misaki. He was too busy with his three triplets to leave them for a honeymoon. But Akihiko made the boy's life much more relaxed. A few days afterward, Misaki took Maria out shopping with him, for a little time to themselves. The boy's stayed home with their father. As Misaki and Maria were approaching the small marketplace, a sleek, black foreign car pulled up beside them.

* * *

Hello, I would just like to say thank you to everyone who's been reading and reviewing things. I grately appreciate it.


	9. Life as it Is Cotinued

Life as it Is Continued

Akihiko glanced up from the newspaper he was reading, and stared out of the window that stretched across the southern wall of the penthouse, revealing a view of the city. Kyouhei, who was sitting on his father's lap examining his teddy-bear, glanced up at the man's worried face. "What is it?" he asked.

"When did Misaki and Maria leave?" he asked, ignoring his son's question, and not particularly talking to anyone.

"A couple hours ago," Ishida, who was watching television and sitting on the opposite side of Akihiko, replied.

Kyouhei tugged on the ear of his teddy bear. "Is mommy in trouble?" Kyouhei inquired. Akihiko gently placed his hand on the boy's head.

"I can't tell," the man said, "I just have a feeling something may be wrong." He smiled then and patted Kyouhei's head. Akihiko wasn't going to let his children worry too much.

* * *

Two figures dressed in black suits, and wearing sunglasses that hid their eyes, stepped out of the car in front of them. "Takahashi Misaki-kun?" one of them asked the boy. Misaki's arm was already out in front of Maria, instinctively protecting her.

"That depends on who you are," he replied. The men glanced at each other and then back at the boy in front of them.

"We request that you come with us," the man who had spoken before stated, "Usami-sama would like to speak with you." Misaki had heard enough. He declined the request with slight annoyance in his voice, and then continued down the street. The men got back into their car and followed the pair. Maria glanced back at the car, but said nothing. "Usami-sama?" Was it someone related to her?

Misaki was about to turn a street corner when strong arms grabbed his shoulders and lifted him off of the sidewalk. As he was thrown into the back of the black car that had been following them, he heard his daughter yell. Then he felt the weight of her body slam against him. A few doors slammed, and the car lurched forward and sped away from the scene. Misaki held his daughter close and glared at the two men who had kidnapped them.

Soon, they arrived at the Usami mansion. Misaki and Maria were escorted inside, to a large room with expensive furniture. They were seated upon a red velvet sofa and told to wait. Maria's frilly blue skirt puffed up around her, making her look like a china doll. She was confused, but her mother didn't seem too worried. They sat in silence for a moment until the footsteps were heard on the hard wood floors. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Takahashi-kun," the man said. Akihiko's father, Fuyuhiko, walked into the room and took a seat on the sofa across from his two captives.

"How have you been?" he asked. Misaki didn't reply. He wasn't very happy about the way he and his daughter had been treated. As they sat in silence once again, a maid came in a set tea on the coffee table between them. Fuyuhiko smiled at Misaki's daughter.

"You must be Maria," he said, "You're quite pretty, aren't you?" Maria smiled back out of politeness and nodded. Fuyuhiko chuckled and turned his attention back to Misaki. The man glanced down at Misaki's fingers, spotting the diamond on his ring finger.

"How's Akihiko?" The old man asked. Misaki glanced up at him.

"He's fine, we all are," Misaki retorted.

"That's good." Misaki didn't hold any grudges toward this man, but he had always had a feeling that Fuyuhiko was always planning something.

* * *

Akihiko felt a sort tension rising as he moved about his own home with Kyouhei clinging to his slacks. He couldn't explain the odd feeling that something terrible was headed his way. He heard footsteps in the small corridor that lead one into the house. Assuming it was just Misaki and Maria, he walked toward the door, ready to open it for them. Upon opening the door, Akihiko found his "wife," daughter, and father removing their shoes. Misaki glanced up at him and smiled weakly.

Fuyuhiko grinned at his son and held up a white paper bag. "I've brought house-warming gifts." He said his eyes showing the smirk his lips were hiding. Akihiko moved at bit, leaving the door open, and reluctantly let him in. Misaki and Maria followed. While Misaki made tea, Fuyuhiko and Akihiko waited on the sofas around a small coffee table. Kyouhei was still clinging to his father, staring down the old man in front of him. Maria and Ishida were with their mother in the kitchen. "Who's that man?" Ishida asked, catching his mother's attention.

"He's Akihiko's father," Misaki replied, "Your… grandfather." His attention was turned to his husband and father-in-law as he finished making the tea.

"Why are you here?" Akihiko asked the man he, unfortunately, called his father. Fuyuhiko smirked and met his son's eyes.

"To congratulate you on your wedding, and see my grandchildren." He answered plainly, shrugging a bit. He glanced at Kyouhei and changed the attitude in his smile. The old man reached into his bag and pulled out a chocolate colored teddy-bear with a blue ribbon around its neck. "This is for you, Kyou-chan," he said holding the bear over the coffee table.

Kyouhei reached for the bear, but Akihiko grasped his wrist and held him back. He glared at the old man. "Are you trying to brainwash my children?" he demanded.

"Akihiko," the man scolded, "I'm hurt. It was only a present for the boy. His love for teddy-bears must be as strong as yours." Akihiko slowly released Kyouhei's arm and allowed him to grasp the bear. The boy giggled and held the bear to his chest along with his precious Aki-chan.

"I have gifts for Maria and Ishida, as well," Fuyuhiko stated. Misaki had made his way over to the sofas by this time and had placed tea on the coffee table. He took a seat next to Akihiko. The other two triplets joined them. Fuyuhiko pulled out two more items from his bag for the older triplets. He had a china door with eye violet-blue eyes and brown hair for Maria and a small gold-rimmed telescope for Ishida.

"And of course, a wedding gift," Fuyuhiko added, "Since I missed the wedding." His last statement seethed with venom. Misaki accepted the white package with a small smile as Akihiko glared at the man.

"So, I trust you'll let me be some part of this family," Fuyuhiko continued, hinting the reason why he was really there. To gain his grandchildren's trust, he would use gifts and bring them to point where he could have some say in their lives. He wasn't going to be pushed out of this family so easily.

"Well, I don't see what the harm is…" Misaki said. He was still feeling uneasy. "So, of course. You are family." Akihiko's eyes narrowed.

Fuyuhiko smirked at his son and said, "I am pleased with your decision."

* * *

Thank you all for reading. Sorry it took so long. My stupid band classes started up. We're getting ready for our freakin' field show.


	10. Age 12 New Arrivals

Age 12 – New Arrivals

Fuyuhiko wasn't much of a problem after the children entered their preteens. All three shared their rebellious phase. Though Kyouhei still carried his teddy-bear everywhere (it went into his backpack at school), he was becoming the perfect little nightmare of a spoiled brat many families had. Ishida had given up on trying to control his younger brother. He was now more interested in his school studies and his female classmates that were hitting puberty. Maria was also concentrating on her school work, but she was more interested in her friends, music, and older boys.

As the triplets began to notice the opposite sex, and the same sex for someone in particular, Akihiko began laying down dating rules. For Ishida there weren't too many restrictions because the girls he would date would have their daddies test him. But he was to find someone suited to him, but he wasn't in any hurry; his standards were high. For Maria and Kyouhei, who had fancied other boys since the first-grade, all boyfriends were to be brought home and interrogated by Akihiko. The interrogations earned Akihiko the nickname Boyfriend Killer.

Kyouhei didn't think much about the rules his father had laid down. Akihiko thought that his laws couldn't be broken, because the triplets would tell each other who they were dating, so he would find out in the end. Being the cunning, little brat that he was, Kyouhei dated in secrecy, only telling his most trusted friend, Takatsuki Noriko, who he was dating. Of course, this presented him with problems. Problems like, "Why are you going out so late?" "What are you doing on the weekends? You're never home." And of course, "Where have you been?" Naturally, Kyouhei had his excuses, and his pretty, round green eyes to get out of trouble.

Misaki was adapting to the life with whiny teenagers he now had, but for the past week he had been feeling ill. Akihiko, thinking it was Misaki's illness was extremely harmful, rushed the boy to the hospital when he refused to go. There the doctors did a few tests, and asked about any medications that Misaki was taking. After waiting for about 30 minutes, there doctor came back into the small hospital room with a clipboard in his hand. He flipped to a yellow sheet of paper on the clipboard and scanned it over with his eyes. The doctor glanced up at Misaki.

"When did you stop taking the birth pills?" the doctor asked. For a moment, Misaki was confused; he didn't remember taking birth pills. But his memory caught up with him shortly.

"Uh…um, years ago, doctor," Misaki answered, "My children are eleven." The doctor nodded.

"We've seen this before," he explained to the confused couple, "Sometimes traces of the drug are withheld in the hormonal glands a patient has. Sexual intercourse can activate those drug traces again." Misaki glanced up at Akihiko, and then back at the doctor.

"What are you saying?" Misaki asked. The doctor looked at him, as if he were baffled that the boy didn't understand.

"Why, Usami-kun," he said to Misaki, "You're pregnant."

* * *

Nine months seemed to past by more quickly the second time Misaki was carrying a baby in his stomach than the first time when he was carrying three. The ultrasounds had revealed that there was only one baby this time. Misaki was grateful, but for the longest time Akihiko seemed upset. Of course, the triplets had been thrilled and for nine months they'd been arguing about what sex the baby was going to be. About three months after the triplets' twelfth birthday, Misaki went into labor and was rushed to the hospital. Akihiko's family, Misaki's family, as well as their friends were soon gathered in the waiting room.

Akihiko was pacing anxiously, while the triplets attempted to occupy themselves by talking with their friends. Misaki had only wanted two people to go into his room when he was giving birth. They were, Manami, who had been there the first time, and his trusted friend Hiroki, who had gone through two births already. The hours ticked by slowly before the doctor came out to the waiting room and asked Akihiko if he wanted to see his daughter.

Once inside Misaki's room, Akihiko located his sweating, still panting lover and the pink bundle of joy in his arms. The little baby girl had her fingers in tightly curled fists that were pressed gently against her round cheeks. Her eyes were closed for the moment, and her tiny chest heaved as air passed noisily through her. The triplets were allowed in next. They peered over the arm of the bed, and found the tiny face wrapped in pink blanket. Even the boys were satisfied with their new baby sister, though they had been hoping for another boy.

"What are you going to name her?" Maria asked. Misaki smiled at his daughter, and stared lovingly down at his new baby.

"Chihiro," he answered quietly.

* * *

Chihiro was a fast learner. She picked up on walking, and talking very early in her young life. In later years, she would find she was also a victim of her father's spoiling habits that he had used with the triplets. She would find most joy being around her parents, Kyouhei, and Maria. Ishida was also fun to be around, when he wasn't studying, or waking up from any type of sleep. Like his father, he was a horrible morning person. Chihiro received attention from everyone. Her skin was extremely pale, and her eyes were such a wonderful blend of blues that if you just glanced at her they appeared to be bright purple. Her chocolate brown hair was curly and she planned on growing it down to hair waste.

When she wasn't with her father, she was with her mother. If she wasn't being watched by Maria, she was off bothering Kyouhei. The two youngest children seemed to understand each other more than they understood anyone else in the house. Chihiro even knew Kyouhei was in lover with Ishida's best friend, and no one else even noticed. She had a special gift for sensing things about people. Unknowingly, she would offer some of the greatest advice to her siblings in the future.

* * *

Thanks for readng and reviewing eveyone. I really look forward to the reviews! Anywho, I'm leaving on a vacation for a week, so I will try to make another chapter before I leave, but I'm not making any promises. So if there isn't another installment, see you guys in a week!

~Jack


	11. Age 15 Pico Pico Noriko

Hello! I'm back! Oh, and by the way Pico means shiney or sparkly, according to Gravitation by Maki Murakami(my god and master), where I got this idea from. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! And being patient without forming hunting parties... Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Pico Pico Noriko

Takatsuki Noriko liked the Usami triplets. Her most trusted friend, Kyouhei, was one of them. Maria was sweet to everyone, and Noriko treasured her as a good friend. Ishida was smooth and cool, and very smart. Noriko had kept it a secret from everyone, even Kyouhei. She had a major crush on Usami Ishida. She loved the way his green eyes sparkled when the sunlight hit them. She loved his straight, nearly-white hair that hung into his face nearly blocking his pretty eyes. She even loved his perfectly smug grin.

Ishida was into women. He accepted his parents' relationship, but often asked them to avoid kissing each other in front of him. His brother's choice to ignore the women who came near bothered him, but Kyouhei was allowed to do what he wanted to. Ishida had his preferences. Girls he dated, the few he had dated, were shorter than him, because they fit perfectly in his arms.

Usually they had rounded breasts that were larger than normal, because he liked the feeling of them. Girls he dated had to be smart, because he wanted to have an intellectual conversation with the girl he was going to love sometimes. The standards he set were often too high for most girls to even approach him; his level of smarts was beyond normal.

Noriko had, as Kyouhei had so promptly described, a bosom defect. She wasn't flat-chested. No, she had small cups. But puberty hadn't been as kind to her as it had been to other girls. She was curvaceous in her hips, but the slight bust she had faltered her body's appearance. Since her parents didn't have breasts, her genes had been shot from the beginning.

But she was smart. Smart enough to hold an intelligent with Ishida's younger brother, who seemed smarter than Ishida sometimes. Noriko began to accept the fact that she wouldn't get anywhere with Ishida if she was going to use her body. So, she found a way to make him stare. Her clothing.

Usually, she was dressed in her school uniform, which was beyond unflattering. But when she visited the Usami household, to either talk with Kyouhei or bother Maria, she wore the clothes every father would despise; a light colored midriff tank top and short shorts that hugged her hips. No one minded at the Usami house. She would only be appealing to one person. Of course, Ishida saw her as a friend to his younger brother and nothing more.

"I don't see why my dad can't be more like yours," Kyouhei was saying as Noriko came down from her thought cloud.

"Why would you want an old fart father like mine?" Noriko asked.

"Because he would let me wear the clothes you do," Kyouhei replied, "My dad would murder me and dump my body into the river if he saw me wearing those kinds of clothes."

Noriko smirked. "Didn't he do that to your last boyfriend?" she asked. Kyouhei rolled his eyes and glared up at the ceiling. He sighed and tilted his so far back he could've snapped his neck.

"Hey," Noriko caught the boy's attention again, "What kind of girls does Ishida date?" Kyouhei exhaled, and glanced at her. For a moment, Noriko thought he was suspicious and had figured out she had a crush on his older brother. But instead he smiled.

"Ishi doesn't date anyone," Kyouhei said, "But… if he were to suddenly break abstinence; she would be smart, funny, spirited, and something that could give his foul mood a little spark."

Noriko sighed and her shoulders slumped. "Is that all?" she asked. Kyouhei scratched his head.

"It would help if she was dark haired, short…" Noriko watched the grin growing on Kyouhei's face, "His little brother's best friend…" Noriko's face turned bright red. She attempted to punch the slightly older boy as he ran from her.

It was true. Kyouhei had known Noriko liked his brother from the beginning. He had sensed the strange connection between them. Ishida never really acknowledged his feelings until it was too late. So Kyouhei took it upon himself to show his dense older brother just how much he loved Miyagi Noriko.

Later that evening, after Noriko had left, Kyouhei began bothering his brother about the fact that he hadn't had a girlfriend in years. Of course, he did it while the family was enjoying their dinner. "It would be nice, Kyouhei, if your dating circle was as small as Ishida's." Akihiko had stated at one point. Of course, the conversation had turned at that point, and soon their peaceful dinner was turned into a "friendly" father/son fight. The rest of the family carried out their normal supper routine as the two fought.

At her own home, Noriko asked her mother what she had to do to get a boy to pay attention to her. Shinobu, who had snared Miyagi in a full-frontal attack of destiny, had to think about that question. Miyagi then interrupted his thought process by stating that Noriko should just be herself.

Shinobu was pregnant again. It had taken a long time, but he finally conceived and was about ready to burst. On a constant streak of hormones, just about everything his husband did set him off. "Why the hell would that work?" He demanded after Miyagi had spoken. Miyagi glanced up from his meal, a mess of pasta that Shinobu had been craving for awhile. He smiled at the blushing, angry, pregnant boy in front of him.

"It worked for you." the old man stated slowly. Shinobu's face went red, from his nose to his ears. Noriko sighed and picked up her plate. She would finish her meal in her room. When her parents flirted at the dinner table, their entire night would be spent in a passionate swirl of sweet-nothings and hot kisses.

Noriko wouldn't come out of her room until the next morning when it was time for breakfast. Though, she asked for her parents' advice, she rarely got it. But that was okay. Ishida would realize that she was the perfect girl for him… eventually.

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone. Sorry I went on vacatin and didn't post anything! (no angry mobs please) Anywho, I'm back wth sunburn and a few good ideas for more chapters. Be gentle with me, I'm fragile.

~Jack


	12. Age 17 The Boyfriend Killer

The Boyfriend Killer

Kyouhei had been with more people than he could remember. His first kiss was taken by a boy in his first-grade class. He'd lost his virginity to his best friend's cousin at the age of 14. And yet, his father spoiled him as he spoiled the rest of the children. Now, he was dating his father's best friend's son, the slow, but handsome, Kusama Yuuji. Yuuji was in danger of being scared away by the dreaded Usami Akihiko. Akihiko had never like Yuuji, mainly because the boy was a little dumber than most people. But Yuuji had a way of making people like him. His slow charm made him a favorite with teachers, and that's mainly how he passed his classes. But once Akihiko had his mind set on not liking someone, his mind would not be changed.

But Usami Kyouhei's boyfriends never stayed around for a log time. They were always afraid of the dreaded "Meet the Parents," scenario. The explanation, Usami Akihiko would "allegedly" murder anyone who dared to come into house, and then dump his precious child. Still, Kyouhei had managed to keep one boy close to him for almost a year. That boy was Kusama Yuuji. The son of his father's closest friend. To Kyouhei's parents, Yuuji was just a friend who came over and spent time with their son. To Kyouhei, Yuuji was that special boy he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

They had been spending the night together, the night his parents went out on a date and they could be left alone. Kyouhei was lying against Yuuji's chest as they cuddled on his bed. It had taken a very long time to get Yuuji to fall in love with him, but Kyouhei done it. Yuuji was slower than most people. And he was a year older than Kyouhei, but had been held back a year, so they were in the same class. Trying to explain simple things to Yuuji was like trying to train a cat to come when you call it.

Kyouhei had decided long ago that Yuuji would be the one he brought home to his parents. The only ones that stood between him and a perfectly romantic relationship were his father and older brother (mostly his father). Kyouhei's only hope for persuading his father to let him date Yuuji was his full frontal assault. First, he would plead with his pretty eyes, next he would dish out a silent treatment, and then verbally tell his father why Yuuji should be with him. If all else failed, Kyouhei would throw a tantrum and cry. All he had to do was to convince Yuuji he was ready for his father's attack.

Cuddling up to the older, taller boy, Kyouhei took the opportunity to tell him exactly what needed to be done. "Yuu-chan," he whined in a low, sultry tone, "Why can't we tell anyone about us?"

Yuuji was instantly confused. Kyouhei had been the one who suggested that they keep their relationship a secret. "But, Kyou-chan, you said everyone…" The boy was cut off by a pair of lips that pecked his cheek.

"Forget what I said," Kyouhei ordered, "I want to tell my daddy I'm dating you…" he lowered his voice then and added, "Even though, I'm sure he already knows."

Yuuji had heard him, and started to panic. Usami-sensei had always disliked him. "He knows?" the boy jolted upright nearly knocking his boyfriend off of the bed.

"He's my dad," Kyouhei replied, "He knows everything." Kyouhei glanced at his panicking boyfriend. He kissed the older boy's cheek. Their tongues intertwined and Kyouhei pushed Yuuji back down onto his bed. Yuuji ran his hands under Kyouhei's shirt, and dragged the shirt over the younger's head. Sure the older kid was dumb, but he had a healthy, active libido.

* * *

Akihiko loved the rare time he got to spend with his Misaki. The night's never really lasted long. It was like an old date. It started with dinner, then maybe a walk in the park, they'd come home, flirt in the doorway, Akihiko would carry Misaki up the stairs, and they'd make slow passionate love in the privacy of the large bedroom with only Akihiko's toys bearing witness.

Something was different about that night, though. Something was telling Akihiko that he needed to go home and destroy something that may or may not be human. Misaki had then sensed something was wrong with his husband, so he asked. Akihiko didn't answer.

"Who's at home tonight?" He asked. Misaki leaned into the man's shoulder. They were sitting on a park bench, just cuddling. The younger male thought for a moment. Chihiro was at a friend's house, and so was Maria. Ishida was with his study group.

"It's just Kyouhei," Misaki replied. "He'll be asleep when we get home." Misaki tried hinting his motives, but the author was way too distracted.

"We must go home." Akihiko stated. He could tell Kyouhei was up to something. The boy was always up to something. Akihiko grasped Misaki's arm and dragged him home.

As Akihiko arrived home, he noticed a separate pair of shoes next to his son's. "I knew it," Akihiko muttered. Misaki glanced up from taking off of his shoes to the man in front of him. Without bothering to even remove his jacket, Akihiko stormed through the house to his youngest son's room.

Their position just happened to be one that looked like they were about to make hot, passionate love on a twin sized bed. Yuuji was backed up against Kyouhei's headboard, with the younger between his legs, his face at Yuuji's waistline. Once the door opened, Kyouhei had immediately wished he'd already told his father about his relationship with Yuuji.

Moments later, Kyouhei and Yuuji were sitting on the sofa across from the dreaded Lord Usami-sensei in the living room. Misaki had been with them, but the tension forced him to leave with the excuse of making tea. "Who told you that you were allowed to bring this boy over?" Akihiko demanded.

"This boy has a name!" Kyouhei shouted, ignoring his father's question. Yuuji, who was shivering slightly and sitting in a tense huddle, felt a tap on his shoulder. Misaki handed the nervous boy cup full of tea. Yuuji smiled and took the cup offering his thanks.

"Daddy, you're overreacting!" Kyouhei continued, "Yuuji and I are in love." Akihiko said nothing. He was prepared to wait until Kyouhei admitted his fault. The tension rose as no one said anything. Yuuji glanced at Kyouhei, whose face was red with anger.

"Ano…Usami-sensei," Yuuji addressed the fearsome author, "Kyou-chan and I were planning on telling you… soon, but he just wanted to be sure I was ready to face you."

The man glared at him. "Do not use my son's first name in front of me." Akihiko ordered, "What gives you the right to even address me?"

"That's enough, daddy!" Kyouhei stood up quickly and slammed his hands down on the table. "Yuuji is my lover! And if you can't accept that, then I don't have any reason to speak to you any longer!" Tears began spilling from the boy's eyes and he ran up to his room, slamming the door behind him.

"Ah…Kusama-kun, why don't I walk you to the subway station?" Misaki offered. Yuuji nodded and headed for the door. Misaki stayed behind to confront his husband.

"That was uncalled for," Misaki said, "Yuuji is a good boy."

"A good boy who puts his hands on my son," Akihiko retorted. Misaki rolled his eyes at the older man's stubbornness.

"Kyouhei loves that boy," Misaki pointed at the direction that Yuuji had walked. "Haven't you noticed how happy Kyouhei's been?" Akihiko refused to answer, but

Misaki continued. "He's not being beaten or slapped around, or forced into anything." The younger man stood. "I'm going to take Yuuji home, and while I'm gone I expect you to go upstairs and make things right with your son. Or. Else." With that Misaki turned on his heel and headed for the door.

Akihiko sighed and slowly trudged up the stairs. When knocked on Kyouhei's bedroom door, he received no answer. The man opened the door and walked in. Kyouhei was lying on his bed, crying into his favorite, white teddy-bear. Akihiko sat down on his son's bed, and stroked the boy's hair. "Kyouhei… I… overreacted. I'm sorry."

Kyouhei sniffled. "I guess… you can go out with him…" Kyouhei jumped up and locked his arms around the man's neck.

"Thank you, Daddy." The boy said; he was no longer crying.

* * *

So, here's another chapter. It's almost over. The next chapter will have sex. I garuntee it.


	13. Precious Time I

Hello, sorry it took so long. Sex can be hard to write about if you've been on strike cuz you're having a stupid fight with your boyfriend. I will kill him, if I don't get any tonight. Well, anywho, hope you enjoy. There's more to come. Egoist and Terroist have to have their sex too. I was also thinking about putting in a Junjou Mistake, cuz I found that story adorable as well. That's all for now. ~Jack

* * *

Precious Time I

Akihiko loved it when the school board decided to send high school seniors on week long field trips. It was free time he could spend with his Misaki. Akihiko would say goodbye to his triplets as he dropped them off for their senior trip, then he would rush Chihiro over to Takahiro's for the week. In no time at all, he would be back home, sneaking up on the younger man in the kitchen, ready to spend a romantic 168 hours with him. Misaki was oblivious to the man's motives, until he felt familiar hands slip under his shirt as he was washing dishes.

"Akihiko…" Misaki moaned, "The entire week?"

"Call me, Usagi-san… like you used to," the ordered, dragging the young man away from the sink. Misaki was pulled toward the stairs and carried to their toy-filled room. Akihiko's slipped out from under Misaki's back and bum, dropping him onto the mattress.

Misaki groaned as Akihiko straddled him; he wasn't interested in doing this. Not right now anyway. Akihiko's hands slowly removed the younger's shirt and pants. Fingers danced over Misaki's sides and teased his nipples. Lips clamped down onto Misaki's left nipple as strong fingers twisted and pinched the right. "Usagi-san…" Misaki gasped.

Misaki laced his fingers through the man's platinum blonde hair. "Not there…" he moaned. Akihiko stroked the young man's hardened member, making him squirm. Misaki bit down on his pointer finger, trying to hold in his gasps and moans. Akihiko's mouth came off of Misaki's nipple with a soft pop.

"Don't do that," The older man ordered, "Let me hear you." His hand locked around Misaki's wrist and he pulled it down. Akihiko's tongue found Misaki's erection and began to torture it. Slurping his way from the hilt to the head, Akihiko made Misaki writhe.

"Ah," Misaki gasped, "Usagi-san… It's… been to long… I can't~!" Akihiko's tongue stopped moving instantly.

"Don't cum yet, Misaki," he replied, fumbling with his belt buckle. Once his belt was finally removed, he freed the throbbing organ that his slacks had been holding back. The older man lifted Misaki's legs and began preparing his entrance with rough fingers. Over the years, Misaki had grown to love the feeling of rough dry fingers inside of him; the soppy mess the Akihiko used to make wasn't enough anymore.

As soon as Misaki was stretched enough, Akihiko pushed himself in. Wasting no time on being slow, he rammed into the small frame beneath him. Misaki nearly lost it all right there, but some part of him managed keep ecstasy from happening. "Usagi-san," Misaki moaned out, "Hurry." Without further encouragement, Akihiko began thrusting in and out of the small man, gaining speed and depth with each thrust.

Misaki had made of a mess of himself. He was moaning and panting; stroking his own member to reach his breaking point, tears of pure pleasure spilled from his eyes and a bit of drool was forming at the corners of his mouth. "Usagi-san!" He cried, "No! More!" Akihiko wrapped a strong fist around the hilt of Misaki's cock, cutting off the fast approaching orgasm. Misaki screamed and opened his eyes, questioning the other's actions.

"Not with out me," Akihiko breathed out in a one ragged drawl of air. The larger man kept his fist locked around Misaki's still hard organ, until he began to reach his own point of no return. Soon, though, the man was stroking Misaki again and thrusting faster into those warm, familiar recesses. Misaki screamed as he finally came, his own cum splattering up on to his chest and face. The muscles in his bum clamped down around the large organ inside of him, triggering his lover's climax. Akihiko ground his teeth together as seed spilled into the little man beneath him.

As the excitement died, they lay in a tangled mess of sweaty limbs. Misaki moved abruptly, and slid into Akihiko's discarded shirt. "What are you doing?" his lover inquired.

"Shower," the younger weakly replied. As his hand curled around the bathroom door handle, strong arms locked him in a tight embrace. Akihiko nibbled on Misaki's ear before whispering, "Why don't we take one together?"


	14. Precious Time II

Yay! More sex! This means my boyfriend must be sleeping with me again, right? Oh, yes, it does. One more sex scene to go. And then something horrible will happen! *insert evil laughing* Just Kidding! I've tortured Misaki enough. But I do love torturing him...heehee. So be patient please. Cuz my boyfriend doesn't have the stamina keep up with my sex drive, so I only get it once a week. Which sucks. Cuz' I want it almost every night, but he's so tired sometimes he just passes out as soon as we get in bed. Once he passed out in the shower! That was scary! Especially for me! Now I'm ranting... Goodbye!

* * *

Precious Time II

At first, Shinobu had been shy about sex. But now he craved it every time he got a chance alone with Miyagi. The old man was always expecting an attack from the younger boy, even if they weren't the only ones in the house. The week Noriko went on her senior trip, the man jumped at every little noise. They'd had their second child already, a little boy called Junya who had also inherited many of Miyagi's traits. But the baby slept for most of the afternoon.

Miyagi had been enjoying a hot cup of coffee and the newspaper while he sat on the couch the day Noriko had left. The house was quiet, abnormally quiet, but Miyagi had let his guard down for the moment. Shinobu was feeding Junya just a moment before and the boy had begun to get fussy because he had missed his noon-time nap. Shinobu took him into the nursery and that as the last Miyagi had seen of them.

Suddenly, arms locked around the man's neck nearly giving him a heart attack. "Miyagi…" Shinobu let the man's name out with a lusty whine, "Let's do something fun."

Sighing Miyagi set his newspaper down and allowed Shinobu to crawl into his lap. "What about Junya?" the old man asked. Shinobu ground his hips into Miyagi's and gave him a lewd smirk.

"He's asleep," the boy whispered, "Just forget about him." The pair's lips locked in a heated battle for dominance. Miyagi won easily, Shinobu becoming so aroused he could hardly think straight.

Miyagi wasn't going to move to the bedroom; he was too obsessed with making a mess of his little tease right then and there. The older man nipped at Shinobu's throat leaving small, red hickeys. Shinobu squirm a bit in Miyagi's lap, silently telling the old man to hurry.

"Patience is a virtue, Shinobu-chin," Miyagi whispered as the younger pulled his shirt over his head. Miyagi pinched one of Shinobu's nipples just as the boy was relieved of his shirt. Shinobu's hips bucked into Miyagi's as his chest was tormented.

"Get on with it," he muttered, "You old pervert." Miyagi slowly unbuttoned Shinobu's jeans and reached into his underwear. He wrapped his fingers tightly around Shinobu's member. Shinobu tilted his head slightly and shuddered as he moaned. "Ah, Miyagi!"

Miyagi slipped out of his own shirt, and unzipped his slacks. Like always, Shinobu slipped off of Miyagi's lap and started preparing the older man's erection for his entrance. Shinobu gently sucked on Miyagi's organ, making it slick enough to slide right inside of him.

"Ready?" Miyagi asked. Shinobu released the man's stiff member and nodded. Miyagi grasped Shinobu's hips as the boy slid back onto his lap. The old man pushed Shinobu down onto his erection. Shinobu moaned, his head falling backward.

"I can't believe it, Shinobu," Miyagi groaned, "After all of these years, you're still so tight." Shinobu smirked and flexed the muscles that surrounded Miyagi's hard organ. Miyagi rolled his eyes up into his head. Shinobu tilted hips from side to side, grinding down on Miyagi's cock with a circular motion. The head of the enlarged erection brushed Shinobu's prostate making the young male see stars.

Miyagi's fingers tightened their grip on Shinobu's hips and he held the boy still. Miyagi impaled Shinobu from below; keeping the younger's hips in place to prevent him from torturing Miyagi Jr. Shinobu cried out as Miyagi hit his prostate harder than before. "Does that feel good, Shinobu-chin?" Miyagi asked.

"Yeah, it's good!" Shinobu panted, leaning forward to lock his arms around Miyagi's neck. The older man bit into Shinobu's collar bone, leaving a small red love bite on his skin. Miyagi continued thrusting in and out of the boy, gaining speed until he finally released Shinobu's hips and let him take over.

Shinobu impaled himself on Miyagi's organ over and over and over again, loving the feeling of being filled. "So…Good…" the boy panted as he continued. Miyagi joined in as the heat in the room reached its peak. Shinobu pounded himself into Miyagi's hips as his orgasm approached. Miyagi grabbed Shinobu's hips again and slammed his cock into the boy one last. Shinobu screamed when he came, feeling Miyagi's seed fill his insides.

"I love you…" Miyagi said, "You damn brat."

Shinobu giggled. "Horny old bastard."


	15. Precious Time III

Guess what invisible person who's not really next to me?

What~?

I've never had shower sex before! That's right. I don't think normal gay couples do stuff like that. But this chapter is dedicated to my sister who loves shower sex. Isn't that great invisible person who won't really answer me? So, anywho I apologize that it took so long. My stupid boyfriend's been on vacation for like three days! And he just got back so we had sex and now he's sleeping in my bed and hogging the covers. I got this idea and just had to write it down. Now the six fingers that I type with hurt really bad... Well, anywho, hopre you enjoy!

* * *

Precious Time III

Nowaki rubbed his hair as he finally sat himself down on the sofa. It had been so long since he had a vacation without work and the kids. He was happy that when the kids went to college they'd be out on their and he and Hiroki would have more time together, but the sense of losing his children had been bothering him for so long. Nowaki had wanted more, but that was before he got his little girl, who spoiled until she could say it was enough. For the moment, he was satisfied.

Hiroki entered the room, interrupting Nowaki's train of thought. Hiroki glanced at Nowaki who was staring into space rather than watching the Tv. He joined Nowaki on the couch anyway. An arm was draped over Hiroki's shoulders and pulled him into a warm body. Hiroki leaned on the younger man's shoulder, closing his eyes and listening to Nowaki's heartbeat.

"Hiro-san," Nowaki whispered, "What do you think about adoption?"

"It's a good thing, you know," Hiroki replied, "Saving kids from orphanages, but don't you think we're a little old for that?"

"Maybe…" Nowaki let the subject drop. His hand found Hiroki's and he interlocked their fingers together. Soon afterward, Hiroki stood and announced that he was going to shower, his face bright red.

The warm water poured down Hiroki's back, making him tense his shoulders slightly at the sharp change in temperature. Hiroki let the water pour over his head, and down his back. His hair quickly soaked with water, and fell into his eyes. For a split second, he thought he'd heard the bathroom door close again. Hiroki shook it off as the house settling around him.

Strong arms slithered their way around Hiroki's waist, startling him for a minute. "What are you doing, Nowaki?" The older man asked.

"Taking a shower," the younger replied, his grip on Hiroki's waist tightening.

Hiroki sighed and let the younger man hang onto him. Lips gently brushed across his ear. Hiroki leaned into Nowaki's touch and allowed himself to experience the long awaited pleasure. Nowaki's hands traveled up Hiroki's chest and began fondling the older's nipples. Lips and teeth found Hiroki's collar bone and Nowaki began his assault. One hand traveled down to Hiroki's waist sending shivers down his spine.

"Stop – Nowaki!" Hiroki said.

"Hiro-san, I love you," Nowaki whispered, stroking the older man's erection. "Does it feel good?" Hiroki leaned into Nowaki's shoulder and moaned. Nowaki kissed Hiroki's throat again.

Hiroki felt Nowaki's fingers brush over his butt. Nowaki's fingers probed the older man's entrance, letting the water from the shower be his lubricant. Hiroki leaned forward, using the wall of the shower for support.

"That – hurts, bakayaro." He grunted.

"Sorry," Nowaki whispered, "I'll try to gentler." Nowaki positioned himself at Hiroki's door and began pushing himself in.

Hiroki groaned. "How is this any more gentle?" he demanded. Those familiar strong arms wrapped around Hiroki's waist and held him steady as Nowaki pushed in to the hilt. Hiroki cried out and attempted to grip his support wall. "No – waki…"

"Forgive me, Hiro-san," Nowaki said, "I couldn't wait." Nowaki stayed still for a moment, letting Hiroki adjust to the thickness inside of him. When he felt the muscles around him loosen slightly, he began thrusting. Slowly he pulled out and shoved back in, making sure Hiroki was ready. It had been so long since they'd last embraced.

Gradually, the younger man picked up speed, forcing moans out his resistant partner. While one hand was connected to the wall and balled into a fist, the other was holding Nowaki's waist, egging the younger man on. "Is it good, Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked. He had picked up the habit of asking and spouting embarrassing things whenever they had sex.

"I told you not to say those – those sorts of things," Hiroki panted. His breaking point was quickly approaching as the Nowaki's speed increased. The tall male was also reaching his peak. His thrusts became shorter, faster, and a bit rougher.

"Hiro-san… I can't!" Nowaki buried himself deep within Hiroki's backside and released his juices. "Nowaki!" Hiroki cried as his own seed poured out, spraying over his chest and the walls. The water quickly disposed of the semen that had been shed. Nowaki chuckled as his grip around the older male tightened.

"What's so funny?" Hiroki demanded.

"I was just thinking," Nowaki replied, "That it's a good thing we were in the shower."


	16. Cancerous

Hi everybody! Guess what I'm finally getting the sex I want, buuuuuuuuutttt... I have to go back to school in like two days! Isn't that awful? So, now I've got this chapter and I think there's only going to be two more chapters. Complain if you want to, but I don't care. Okay that's all. ~Jack.

* * *

Cancerous

Akihiko stared at the weary eyed man staring at him from inside of the mirror. His hand grasped the knob on the sink and he watched the blood he had coughed up slither down the drain. His cough had been getting worse for some time now. The author knew he was worrying the sweet little lover waiting outside of the bathroom door. Akihiko wiped his mouth a bit and turned the knob again, stopping the flow of water. Misaki was waiting when he stepped out of the bathroom. Worry and fear shone brightly in his beautiful green eyes. The author patted his lover's head with the tenderness he had always had.

"Are you alright?" Misaki asked as the older man's strong arms embraced him. Akihiko avoided his question by kissing him swiftly and walking back to his computer. Misaki's brow furrowed. He knew something was wrong with the man, but Akihiko wouldn't say anything. Misaki gave the floor a small, sad smile.

All three triplets had moved out and Chihiro was becoming more independent. Misaki and Akihiko had more free time, and of course, they used it. Akihiko didn't like keeping secrets from Misaki, and he hated worrying the younger even more. But coughing up blood would cause unnecessary panic. He sat in front of his laptop staring absently at the screen as if he could not think of anything to write. Misaki called him down for dinner, rescuing him from the grasps of writer's block.

Akihiko made his way to the dining room, which was a small part of the kitchen that didn't have any cupboards or cooking wear in it. Chihiro was already at the table, chatting about her friends and texting on the expensive phone she'd gotten for her birthday. Misaki started a conversation with her while Akihiko ate his dinner quietly. After dinner, as Misaki was clearing the table, Akihiko felt his chest tighten and his throat dry. He coughed violently into his sleeve, directing Misaki's full attention towards him.

"Akihiko… are you alright?" Misaki asked, his fingers grasping onto the man's shirt. Akihiko glanced down at his sleeve, noticing the small patch of blood that had come up with his cough. He shifted, attempting to hide the stain from his younger lover, but Misaki had already seen it. "Is that blood?" He demanded, trying to pull the man's arm back into view.

"Blood?" Chihiro screeched looking up from her phone. She stood and stared at her father who was still coughing into his hand.

"It's nothing." Akihiko lied, "I'll be fine."

"Coughing up blood isn't normal." Misaki retorted, "You need to see a doctor." Akihiko sighed and gazed into those worried, emerald eyes he loved so much.

"Misaki, it's late." He whispered, "I'm tired. I promise if it happens again tomorrow, you can take me to the hospital." Misaki exchanged glances with his youngest daughter as the older man headed to his bedroom.

The next morning, after his shower, Akihiko traveled down the stairs he had memorized long ago. Sitting on the sofas in his living room, were two of his oldest children and the bride-to-be of the other. Misaki stood at the entrance, arms crossed over his chest. Akihiko held in the sigh and walked into the room. Maria, a very pregnant Maria, and her husband, a young man named Naoki, smiled at him as he walked. Kyouhei glared at him, and Kyouhei's lover, Yuuji, seemed to be staring into space. Ishida's engagement, Noriko, stood off to one side with Chihiro watching her future father-in-law.

Akihiko sat while pulling Misaki next to him into an available seat. "So," he started, pulling Misaki onto his lap in the casual way he'd always held the younger man, "What's this all about."

Kyouhei smirked. "You know what it's about, daddy," he retorted, "And we're taking you to the doctor. I'm not very good at listening to the word no, you know."

"Kyou-chan…" Akihiko started to protest but his daughter cut him off.

"You can't back out of this!" Maria shouted, "I'm too hormonal and too pregnant to worry about you! Nowaki-sensei said I can't be stressed out, and I'm already feeling flustered."

Misaki gently pressed his fingers to Akihiko's face, turning his attention to him. "Please, Usagi-san," he whispered, using Akihiko's pet name to ease the man's defenses, "We're begging you."

* * *

Akihiko despised hospitals; that's why he hated being sick and usually kept it to himself until the illness got so bad he couldn't get out of his bed on his own. Misaki was with him in the waiting room. As the waiting began, Kyouhei and Noriko came into the hospital. Noriko set up a laptop that connected a live video link to Ishida who was on a business trip in London. "Dad, we all just want you to live long enough to see your grandchildren," Ishida said his mouth moving slightly slower than his words on the laptop screen.

"Do you have any idea how many times I've heard that today?" Akihiko asked, his arms folding over his chest. "So, how's business doing?"

Ishida smiled, "Avoiding the subject?" he asked. But he continued on without an answer. "The British are good negotiators. They seem to know exactly what they want, and are open to suggestions, unlike those stubborn Americans."

"That's good." The hour seemed to drag on slowly until finally a nurse came out of the back and called his name. Misaki stayed behind with his children. Akihiko was told that they would take a blood sample and run some tests. So he waited again. The doctor was definitely worried, especially about the man's lungs. He asked Akihiko a lot about his smoking habits of his earlier years. Akihiko answered with less truth than he probably should have. When the doctor returned with Akihiko's test results he asked the man a few more questions gave him a few options about treatments and sent him back to the waiting room to discuss it with his family.

Misaki smiled when he saw Akihiko walk back into the hospital lobby. But the smile quickly faded when he saw the man's vacant expression. "Akihiko?" He asked.

Akihiko took his lover into his arms and whispered into his ear, "I… I have lung cancer." Misaki felt a warm puddle form on his shoulders, and the tears began to fall from his own eyes.


	17. A Mistake

Hello, everybody! It's me again! I've always loved the Mistake pairing, so I enjoyed writing this. Just one more chapter to go. Will I kill Usagi-san? Stay tuned to find out! ~Jack

* * *

A Mistake

Isaka Ryuichiro was in a tight place; stuck between a wall and his secretary, Asahina Kaoru. The two had been romantically involved for some time now, and Ryuichiro had just started the American drug trials without his partner's consent. Kaoru was getting suspicious of the other man's behavior; they hadn't had sex in awhile. The reason being, Ryuichiro was afraid of becoming pregnant, even though he knew it would make Kaoru happy by giving the man a reason to confess to Ryuichiro's parents.

But now, Kaoru was fed up. Without sex he turned into an animal. An animal that would attack his lover the minute eyes were laid upon him. So, he had corned his prey in an open conference room, locking the door behind him. There was no avoiding sex now, and Ryuichiro had figured out he'd been tricked. As the animal advanced, Ryuichiro tried to reason with him. "Ka-ka-ka- Kaoru! We can't do this here!" He said, putting a hand out to stop the creature, "People will hear us!" The animal was no longer listening.

Kaoru captured Ryuichiro and threw him down onto the conference table. He removed his tie and used it to tie Ryuichiro's hands together. The animal then began stripping his partner, paying no attention to the struggles Ryuichiro gave. "You are no match for me." Kaoru stated, as he tore the director's shirt from his body. The pants were next to leave Ryuichiro's body, exposing his briefs to the hungry of eyes of a beast in heat. Ryuichiro managed to escape the man's grasp, and run for the locked door. When he pulled on the handle, he heard Kaoru's dark chuckle resonate through out the room.

"Where are you going, director?" the beast asked, "You have no clothes on." Kaoru approached the nearly naked man with a grin of pure sexual evil spreading across his face. Ryuichiro could escape, but why would he want to? The animal in front of him lifted him back up onto the conference table. Kaoru left possessive markings down Ryuichiro's throat, making him squirm.

"Stop! Kaoru!" Ryuichiro cried, lashing out at the other man with his feet. Kaoru pulled his captive's briefs from his body. Kaoru used his belt to tie Ryuichiro's calf and thigh together, preventing him from doing any more harm.

"You're going to enjoy this, Ryu-tan." Kaoru whispered, the animalistic grin spreading across his face.

* * *

Ryuichiro woke up in his own room at his apartment complex. He was dizzy, and tired, and wondering how he had gone from a conference table to his bed. Kaoru wasn't lying next to him. Ryuichiro scanned his body over. There was a bruise where Kaoru had tied his belt around Ryuichiro's leg. His wrists were a bit scarred and there were hickeys all over his torso. "God Damn it, Kaoru," he said, speaking to the wall, "Why do always have to be so rough?"

"You know you enjoy it." Kaoru replied. The other man was standing in the doorway of their bedroom, in nothing but his sweatpants. "Hungry?"

"A bit." Ryuichiro pulled himself out from under the tangle of sheets. He stumbled toward Kaoru, letting his secret lover help him to the kitchen table where his breakfast was waiting.

Ryuichiro stared down at the peach baby girl in his arms. Those stupid drugs had done this to him; giving him something he wasn't entirely ready for. It was also that animal's fault. If Asahina had controlled himself a little more, Ryuichiro wouldn't have to deal with this problem. What was he going to tell his parents? Ryuichiro felt a strange presence enter his room. Kaoru was standing in the doorway, a large bouquet of roses in his hand.

"A girl?" he asked, "Then can we name here Izumi?"

Ryuichiro was surprised. He had been hiding from the man for almost 10 months. He had expected Kaoru to be enraged and not handing the most beautiful roses he had ever seen. Kaoru was at his bed side embracing him and the little girl. "I love you." Kaoru whispered. And for once in his life, Ryuichiro was proud of a little mistake.


	18. The End

Hello, everyone! Yes this is the end! Whoppie! Hope you enjoyed everything, cuz I know I did. I will be writing more fanficitons! ~Jack

* * *

The End

Misaki felt a small tear roll down his cheek as he stood in front of the grave. It had been years since Akihiko had died, and yet Misaki still cried in front of the man's grave. Tilting his head so that he could gaze into the sky, Misaki let the tears fall slowly. His eyelashes met each other in a warm embrace as he closed his eyes. _It's been awhile, Usagi-san._ He reopened his eyes and looked down at the grave. Misaki smiled, water still dripping from his eyes.

_How have you been? I'm doing alright… but as you know, all of the children have moved out. Would you like to know something interesting? Ishida's moving to London! I'll have to get a passport now. Kyouhei and Yuuji-kun have just adopted twins from China. They have one girl, Biyu, and one boy, Lau. Lau is so adorable, and Biyu's very smart. I'm sure you'll be watching over them from where you are. Chihiro's going to get married soon. Isn't that exciting? I bet you'll be there._

"Mom?" Misaki turned swiftly. The youngest of the triplets, Kyouhei, was standing behind him. The new Chinese twins were strapped to his chest and back. Yuuji was behind Kyouhei, holding the hand of their oldest daughter, Akiko. Misaki wiped the tears from his eyes, suddenly feeling a little self-conscious.

"What are you doing here, Kyou-chan?" Misaki asked.

Kyouhei smiled and shrugged. "We were on our way to the supermarket, when Yuuji and I decided we should introduce the twins to Dad." He explained. "We brought flowers."

Akiko ran toward the grave and placed the roses she had been carrying on top of the stone. She smiled, bowed her head and folded her hands together. _Hello, Jii-sama, it's me Akiko. Guess what? I have two new siblings. They're so much fun_, _but sometimes_ _they cry too much. Mama says it's because they can't talk. I wish they would learn soon. I miss you, Jii-sama._ Akiko stood and rejoined her parents, her hand clasping with her father's once again.

Kyouhei asked Misaki if they would be willing to join the rest of the family for a little lunch before they headed to the market. Misaki smiled and nodded. As they exited the graveyard Kyouhei looked back at the hill where his father was buried. _Are you having fun in paradise, Dad? Everyone misses you, but I'm sure you can see us down here. Did you hear about what happened to Noriko? She was almost hit by a car, but she said someone pulled her out of the way. Was that you, Dad? You've been watching over us all this time, haven't you? Don't worry, Lau and Biyu have so much to learn, and they're going to learn about you first. _

* * *

Maria Had so many tears welled up in her eyes that she wasn't surprised when they began to fall down her cheeks. Her soggy eyes shifted to where her little sister stood beside her. Chihiro was sniffling, water streaming down her face. The sisters visited the grave together whenever they got the chance to. It had strengthened their relationship. Maria stared at the purple rose in her had. It began to blur as more tears came slipping out of her eyes. She stooped and set the rose atop the gravestone. _Hello again, Father. Are you well? I am doing very well. Naoki and I have had no trouble in bringing up rebellious little boys. I'm sure you would be very proud of them, they're just like you._ _I pray to you every night, but I'm sure you know that. I can feel you watching us sometimes._

Chihiro took in a gasping breath, the tears running faster down her cheeks. Her hand rose up and wiped a few tears away, but more escaped her eyes. She knelt to the ground and placed a small teddy-bear with a bow around its neck next to the headstone. _I miss you, Daddy. Everyone does. Did you know that I'm getting married soon? Mom says that he'll walk me down the aisle, but it won't be the same without you. You'll be there won't you? I'll give a special seat! Promise me that you'll come._

The sisters gazed at each other once again, before clasping their hands together and leaving the cemetery. Chihiro was still sobbing, but the tears had slowed. Maria had wiped the tears from her eyes, but they were reddened and the drips of sadness threatened to return. Deep inside, both girls were happy.

* * *

_This is the last time you'll see me in a long time, Dad. We're going to London. Can you believe that? I can't either. I'll be old when we meet again… I have a favor to ask of you, Dad. Keep an eye on Mom. He's really lonely without you in that big house. If it's not too much to ask, could you show him that you're there with him? I'm sure you already have. You've shown Noriko that you're always watching, haven't you. And now our son's praying to you as well. Is he asking for the same things I am? I'm hoping that you're proud of me… I'm sure you'll find away to tell me one day._

Ishida opened his eyes and glanced at his wife. She was teaching their very young son, Akihito how to pray properly. Ishida was moving to London next week, so he thought proper goodbyes were in order.

As Noriko and their son finished their prayers, Ishida raised his head skyward and stared into the clouds. A gust of wind blew his silver-blonde hair into his face, and he smiled. _I need a haircut_, he thought. As the small family left the cemetery, the wind twirled around them wrapping them in a warm embrace. Akihito shivered and gazed over his shoulder at his grandfather's grave. For a moment he thought he saw someone leaning against the headstone watching them go. He squinted to see the person better. The ghostly figure seemed to smile and wave back at him before disappearing with them wind.

~End


End file.
